


I Want to Live

by Ruby_R3d_Roses



Category: RWBY
Genre: First work - Freeform, Insipired by I Want to Live by Skillet, critisicim accepted, no hate please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_R3d_Roses/pseuds/Ruby_R3d_Roses
Summary: When Ozpin finds a young girl, he didn't expect her to defend herself in her physcial state. He brings her back to Beacon and the staff are puzzled of what happened to her. When she wakes up, she doesn't talk about herself. All they know is a strage branding on her hip bone and she has one hell of a fighting spirit. She surprises the professors even more whe she displays her fighting techniques but are alarmed when a girl her age does't know things that she is required to know. When her happiness is threathened, will she try and fight it by herself or will she look to her friends for assistance?





	1. Prolouge

3RD POV

The young woman was tied down on a stainless steel surgical table. She knew that she couldn't give up, not now, not ever. The 16 year old knew that she had to keep fighting. She knew that her owner (Schwein as she would call her) wanted something from her. Her owner went after unique auras and claimed that hers was the cherry of the cake. They had tried dismembering her, but it failed miserably. She ended up almost escaping if it wasn't for Schwein taking part of her aura forcefully. 

"Are you ready?" Schwein asked her cynically, as they prepared for the usual. 

"Has my answer ever changed?" She spat back, her glare drowning in hate and disgust.

"Go for it and make sure she pays for what she said to me" Schwein ordered the doctor.

"Yes ma'am" they replied and it started.

"I'm sorry, 777" was the last thing the 16 year old heard before she was screaming bloody murder.

 

The young woman woke up with scars on her right thigh. Once more, she was shackled up again. The oversized cuffs chaffed her wrists adding to the collection of scars she already had. Suddenly she heard an iron door creak open. She looked up, internally wincing at the knot that had formed in her sleep. She had enough. She started planning that night. She was in here for six years. She practically knew the place inside out. It was a bad idea for Torchwick to keep her alive for so long. It was bad move and they knew it. Torchwick was on his way down to her cell when he heard a loud bang that followed with a crash. What followed was complete and utter chaos. 

The young girl managed to dash her way past Torchwick and knocked out any guards with fists of lightning and fire. They fell down and she continued to sprint as fast as she could. Torchwick took out his weapon and started firing after her, he too, running. She could hear the ginger running after her and she used her semblance to break the concrete wall with a bit of force. 

"777 GET BACK HERE!" He screamed, furious and petrified that she would kill him. 

She continued sprinting away. She had an idea of where she was. Her body was a weapon. One that no one dared to replicate. She had now reached the main city (due to skyscrapers and big buildings) and she glanced behind herself. The White Fang were running towards her. She growled softly and continued running as fast as her legs could take her. 

Suddenly she collided with a body. Not a dead one but a living one. She stuttered an apology and then felt a searing pain. She cried out in misery and in sadness. She felt her back and she felt blood when she touched her back and then smelt the iron. She snarled and stood up. The person she bumped into had grey hair green eyes and a walking stick of sorts. She nodded her head in acknowledgement and her entire body was on fire. She glowered at the group of the White Fang and one of them started running towards her and she smirked. A leg on fire killed the White Fang member instantly. 

They soon surrounded her and the teen looked around. The man with the glasses nodded his head as his dark green scarf billowed gently in the cool breeze of the night and she grinned. Crouching low, she pushed herself off the ground using a semblance, she was forced to take. She shot up into the air like a bullet and when reaching as far as she could go, she flipped herself and was coming down head first, flames licking her body but doing no harm. The members of the White Fang down below panicked and when she came down, oh boy did she make an entrance. At the last minute she flipped the right way up and her right foot struck the ground first. Flames and fire was all one could see. The man with the grey hair jumped out of the way just in time as a ring of fire stopped from spreading to other buildings and killing any citizens. She directed the seven foot tall ring of fire to the remaining members of the White Fang and she jumped out of the way before she got incinerated. She used the ice crystals to cool down the burning remains of the White Fang and road. 

Wiping off the sweat from her face, she groaned when she saw more members of the White Fang come for her along with Torchwick. She ripped off some material from her clothes and tied it around her somewhat emaciated body. She turned around and acted on her instinct. One of Torchwicks bullets was heading towards them. She used the ice crystals and formed a spherical barrier around the duo. Torchwicks bullet could have killed them both. She nodded her head and walked away, silent. She had finally shattered the bonds that held her, tied her down to a place or a thing that she didn't want to be apart of in the first place. 

"Wait, please I wish to speak to you!" He called out but he was greeted with silence. 

She continued walking away, contemplating what her next step was. A hand was soon placed on her shoulder. Green light emitted from where he placed his hand and he frowned. 

"Don't touch me, just leave me alone" she stated monotonously and shrugged his hand off her shoulder. 

He wasn't pleased about it and when he turned to face her, she was gone. Ozpin sighed and turned around to go back to Beacon. He was positive that Goodwitch would have work for him. 

Suddenly he heard a thud and heard the unsheathing of a knife. He calmly walked over and saw the girl from earlier on, unconscious. He got out his weapon and the thug dropped his own, knowing who he was instantly as soon as Ozpin stepped into the light. 

"Go and leave this girl alone. She has already been through enough. Leave her be" Ozpin ordered calmly. 

The thug ran for it, leaving only Ozpin and the nameless girl alone in a dim alleyway. He picked up the girl and was instantly alarmed at how light she was in weight. Grabbing his scroll from his pocket he contacted Oobleck and requested that he get over to his location at once. Not even a minute later, Oobleck came with his cup of coffee. 

"Yes Professor Ozpin. How can I assist you?" The green haired man asked him as he yawned from staying up late, again.

"We need to get this girl medical assistance immediately. She is underweight and has a wound in her back" He stated calmly with an undertone of urgency. 

"Of course Professor. Right away" He replied. 

Balancing the girl on his shoulder while drinking his coffee, he nodded to Ozpin and dashed off to Beacon. When Oobleck left, Ozpin sighed. The young professor thought about the nameless girl and her abilities. She could run fast, faster than Oobleck and maybe himself. He also thought about the green glow when he touched her shoulder. "Was this girl an… No she couldn't have been" he thought to himself, dismissing the thoughts from his head. Another thing that struck him as unusual was how light her weight was for her age. She should have a healthy amount of muscle on her body but she was basically skin and bones. Her face was jaundiced and there wasn't a glow or spark to her eyes. Even his aura couldn't find hers as it was muddled up in a complete mess. 

"Hopefully we can ask her what happened to her and why Torchwick was chasing her along with members of the White Fang?" He murmured to himself as he walked back to Beacon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well merda!

Sparrow's POV

 

I woke up to find myself hooked up to an I.V and I was on a hospital bed. The fact that I was in a bed made me happy. I sat myself up and I was in different clothes. My instincts screamed at me to get away. So I followed them.

 

I ripped out the I.V's and heart things that were on my chest. The man with gray hair didn't notice me as he was fast asleep, snoring away. I found my old clothes and discovered that the clothing I was currently wearing would be better for fighting any Grimm or any members of the White Fang. I spotted a notepad and a fountain pen on the desk. With uneven capital letters, I scrawled a "Thanks" on the notepad and I left it open for them to see when I'm gone.

 

I decided to get out of the building. Sure I am thankful for what the man in the dark green scarf did for me, but I need to get away from here as fast as I could. I didn't want Schwein coming after me. I needed to build my strength up so she couldn't kidnap me and use me, like she had done in the past.

"And where do you think you're going young lady?" a voice spoke out, stopping me in my tracks.

  At that point my body took over my brain and my rational thoughts. I dashed out of his sight and I sprinted faster than I ever did before. I had to get away. I can't afford to become her doll, her puppet. Never again could I be her play thing, an item for show. I would rather end my existence than go back to being that again.

 I saw that a cliff face was coming up and I faintly heard the screams and yells of people, mainly the one who found me. I grinned and I performed a backflip off the cliff. At 250 feet down, I clung onto the cliff face and I shot into the air. I quickly located the city and I turned my body and I flew straight towards it. I dodged the lightning that one of the people used to try and bring me down.

 I quickly got into town after a turbulent landing on the street. I rolled out of the way from an on coming truck and cars. I jogged onto the path and I made my way to the port. Unfortunately I spotted members of the White Fang and I went with the crowds. I blended in perfectly with the citizens of Vale. I spotted a bookshop nearby and I went inside. It was filled with books and had a small space where one could drink a beverage while reading a purchased book. I flickered over the titles and I spotted multiple fairy tales. I internally scoffed at them. Children are so young and innocent, they have no idea of the horrors that this world presents.

 

 After 10 minutes, I left the store, thanking the owner with a small smile. I made my way over to the ship on its way to Atlas before I got shoved to the ground and punched. I snarled and I punched my attacker in the face. I jump up and I start sprinting out of there. I found a random building and I scaled the walls quickly. I started running on the rooftops and I glanced behind me and they were on my tail. I decided to take a risk and stop. I touched my left shoulder and the palm of my hand glowed green. I quickly made a sphere of earth around my attacker but they escaped. I had to act so I sent vines of roses their way and I had transferred earth from one hand to both. They used their fists to attack me so I used the earth to create strong walls around me. I now changed it to lightning and I was waiting for them to attack once more. The wall around me cracked and adrenaline was pumping around my body, making the lightning crackle with anticipation.

 As soon as the wall shattered, I stomped my food onto the ground, creating waves of lightning but my attacker stopped it. My spring green eyes darkened and I shot up into the air and I landed behind her silently, the shadows of my demons displaying themselves behind me. I was in a sprinting crouch and I dashed forward and I aimed my left leg behind my attackers head. They saw it at the last minute but as soon as they grabbed my leg, I swung myself in an arch, forcing them to let go of my ankle and I aimed a fiery fist at their head and they grabbed that too. I swung my right foot at their head and they didn't see that so it made them let go of my hand and I started punching them with everything that I got. They received a mixture of lightning and fire punches until they couldn’t get up anymore.

  Ensuring that they were still breathing, I calmly walked away. I had to leave before she got them too and I couldn't let that happen. I jumped from the rooftop and I landed cat like. I smiled at my antics and proceeded to make my way to a hotel. As I was walking, I noticed that a group of thugs were pushing and shoving a turquoise haired girl. I stalked over to them, raging at their attitude. They sniggered at one of the thugs threatened to break the bow to her violin. I tapped one of the thugs shoulders and he fell to the floor laughing at the sight of me. I snarled at all of them and I yanked the bow out of his hands. I calmly handed the bow back to the violinist and she paled. I turned around and I felt blood come down the side of my face very close to my right eye.

  "If you wanted a fight, why didn't you say so?" I asked them as they surrounded me.

 They came at me all at once. I created ice daggers and I threw it at them to pin them down to the ground. I touched my shoulders and earth and water were transferred to my hands. They smirked and started to punch me and kick me. I dodged them and with every block of their kicks, I added water and earth together. Soon they got tired of it and when they tried to jump on me, they slipped and fell onto the ground.

  "Go. I'll handle this" I whispered to the girl.

 She took her violin, bow and case and ran. Gathering my semblance, I shot up into the air and I went down to earth head first. When I got to 3 feet away from the ground, I turned myself the right way up so my foot touched the ground. The ground crumbled away and the four thugs were flung into the buildings near by and the dust finally settled. They were knocked out and their lesson was now taught. They would never hurt anyone else again.

  "That was quite the display young lady" a calm voice stated behind me.

 I dashed again and I could hear him groan with annoyance. I came into contact with a SWAT truck and I slid under it ripping the skin of my legs but I didn't care. After I got out of that pickle, I jumped over several cars and I found a harbour. I jumped into the water and I held my breath as I swam to the bottom of the harbour. I spotted that someone jumped in after me. I started to swim away but by now, my lungs were burning for air. I swam to the other side of the harbour and I swam up. They still didn’t see me thankfully. The fire crystals in my body dried me and I was grateful for that.

 In the growing crowd, I saw James Ironwood. He was the military and I never really liked his soldiers. He spotted me and I calmly walked away, blending in with the crowd. He yelled over some of his soldiers and I used my semblance to get away from him. He screamed at his soldiers to catch me and bring me back alive.

  My energy was faltering at this point due to lack of food and water, blood loss and sleep. I jumped into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster to catch my breath. Standing up after resting for five minutes I walked away but not without ripping the bottom of my t-shirt and tying it around my weeping leg wound. The leg of the pants hid the material and I walked out of the alleyway with confidence. Hiding my face from security cameras proved to be difficult as the city was crawling with soldiers and with the staff of Beacon.

  My legs carried me to anywhere and I soon arrived to an apartment block area. I recognised it from a few hours ago when I defended the young busker. I collapsed at the door having no energy whatsoever to carry myself inside. Just as my eyes closed, all I remember seeing was green hair and I went asleep once more.

                                                                                                                      _*Nothing is True*_

  I woke up with gauze around my right calf and in baggy clothing. I held my head and it was fluffy. I sat up and I drank some water from the pitcher. I instantly felt better and spotted that my host had left some pieces of fruit and toast. I ate slowly to ensure I didn't get sick right away. My host came in with another man from Beacon and I tensed up, ready to run should anything happen. He sighed and sat at the end of the bed. I brought my legs to my chest and the young woman I met yesterday sat beside me. I gave her a weak smile as she held my trembling hand soothingly.

  "Why do you run away?" he asked me.

 "I run due to personal reasons. I don't want to be found by anyone" I replied in a small voice.

 When he tried asking me more questions I stayed silent. He soon left and I let go of her hand. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. My legs extended from their closed up position and I smiled at her.

 "Thank you for taking me in when you didn't have to" I thanked her with a sincere smile.

  "You helped me out yesterday so I'm just repaying the favour" she replied and helped me out of bed.

 We walked into the living room and she had the television on and she was drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows and shaved chocolate on the top. She was eating a cheese and ham toasty and an apple. We went into the kitchen and I sat down on one of the bar stools while she made something for me.

  After an hour of idle chit chat, she put a hot bowel of pumpkin and squash soup in front of me. I wolfed it down and I got myself seconds and thirds. She gazed at me in amazement and continued to eat her own food.

 "My name is Jamie. It's a pleasure to meet you..?" Jamie introduced herself.

 "Sparrow. Just Sparrow. It's a pleasure to meet you too Jamie" I replied with a killer smile on my face.

 "You look like one of those people who wouldn't let other people do stupid stuff without them" the young woman laughed and I smiled.

 "I probably will become that person in the near future but not today. Anyway who was that guy who came by today? He looked like he wasn't acting naturally" I asked her after I washed up the pots and pans.

  "Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. He teaches at Beacon. He normally runs like wicked fast but I put semblance barriers around my apartment so that’s why he wasn't himself. And that's why you're not wanting to leave here too. You're safe here. Anyone who wants to take you away, they'll have to get through my barriers first" Jamie informed me and I hummed.

 Suddenly someone was knocking on the door. We looked at each other and I quickly put my hair up in a pony tail and I grabbed the book from the coffee table. It was "1984" by George Orwell and I got absorbed in the story.

 "The headmaster of Beacon wants to talk to you" Jamie whispered in my ear.

  Placing a bookmark separate from the one that Jamie used and I gingerly turned around to face the professor.

 "So we meet again" he said with a tight smile.

Well _merda_ *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is chapter one!! I hope you enjoy this but UPDATES WILL BE SUPER SLOW!!! I'm doing the Leaving Cert (look it up) and my mocks are two weeks away and I haven't studied at all. So don't kill me please cause I don't update often cause I stay up until midnight or one in the morning doing homework and studies and I go to bed every night exhausted and I can just get out of bed in the morning. Not only that but I had to pay a lot of money for my mocks 105 euro cause of one extra exam paper which sucks and its stressing me out. I won't be doing any midterm homework, that's my recovery week so teachers can et out of my face. 
> 
> I'm just rambling so I'm going to cut it short: I'm stressed, I'm worried and I'm in dire need of a good nights sleep so updates are slower than snail mail. 
> 
> Translations  
> merda = shit
> 
> if the translation is incorrect please correct me! I got this translation from Oliver Bowden, author of Assassins Creed Renaissance. Please correct me if I'm wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let the match, BEGIN!"

Sparrows POV

 

"Why don’t we take a seat Miss…?" The Headmaster trailed off in wonder.

 

"Sparrow. Just Sparrow." I replied with no emotion in my voice.

 

He sat down beside me on the sapphire blue sofa and Jamie handed me a cup of tea while she handed the Headmaster a cup of coffee. Like she did before, she sat on the floor and held my hand comfortingly.

 

"One of colleagues came around earlier on today and asked you a question in regards to you constantly running. Could you elaborate on your answer from earlier please Miss Sparrow?" He asked me in a smooth voice.

 

"Why should I tell you anything when I don't even know your name?" I questioned him with my scarred eyebrow rising into an arch.

 

"I thought you knew who I was after Miss Black here told you I was the headmaster at Beacon. Do you even know what Beacon is young lady?" He questioned me, astounded that I didn't know who he was.

 

"Why, am I meant to know who you are? The only person I know from Beacon is Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck and that's about it really" I answered him carelessly as I sipped my tea.

 

"My name is Professor Ozpin and I am Headmaster at Beacon. We teach young Hunters and Huntresses to be the best of the best in regards to being a Hunter or Huntress. I know you have extraordinary abilities as you took out several members of the White Fang by yourself, evaded James Ironwood which is an incredible achievement and you defended Miss Jamie from a bunch of heartless thugs" He said to me and I frowned.

 

"Professor, I did those things so that they couldn't be hurt by.." I whispered before stopping myself.

 

"By whom Miss Sparrow? We can catch them and you will be safe I promise you" He urged me to say the name.

 

"She has eyes and ears everywhere. She's probably listening to us as we speak" I hissed in a hushed voice.

 

"Jamie you need to leave unless you want to die by her hands. I don't want another innocent person to die by my hand. Never again will I make that mistake again, I refuse" I snarled quietly, my right hand in a tight fist.

 

"I'm not leaving. You can't do it by yourself, it's a suicide mission for Oum's sake!" Jamie exclaimed.

 

"I'm not asking you to join me, I'm asking you to let me go" I murmured quietly as I slipped my hand away from her grip.

 

"Then train me. Train me to become a Huntress and we can take them down for once and for all" the turquoise haired girl reasoned with me.

 

"But the real question is, will Headmaster Ozpin accept you into Beacon?" I quirked at her, raising an eyebrow.

 

"I will accept Miss Jamie into Beacon but she will have to complete the entrance exams just like everybody else" He replied with a smile.

 

"If I get accepted into Beacon, Sparrow gets a place automatically. That is my only term when I get accepted into Beacon" Jamie piped up after letting go of my calloused hand.

 

"Deal. I shall see you soon Jamie and Sparrow. Good afternoon ladies" he replied as he drunk the last of his coffee before leaving.

 

When he left, I let out a breath of relief. I got up from the sofa calmly and I ignored Jamie's calls and I climbed out of my temporary window and onto the rooftop of the apartment complex. I touched my upper torso and various copies of myself made of ice, water, wind, fire, earth and lightning so I could spar against myself. Ice came towards me first, so I jumped up and I sent an ice spear into its body. It turned around and flew straight at me. I touched my right forearm and it changed to fire. The ice copy came straight at me and I formed a fire wall around me. Earth came straight towards me and its arm crumbled. I manipulated the fire into a double bladed sword and I chopped off Ice and Earths heads clean off their shoulders.

As I landed on the rooftop, Lightning aimed a punch to my face. I jumped back and Water gave me a roundhouse kick to the head. I winced but I quickly dodged the flurry of attacks by both of them. I quickly tapped my left shoulder and earth went to both hands. I made a staff out of it and I knocked Water down while I impaled Lightning draining its energy to slow it down. I changed my weapon into a shot gun and I shot Water many times, the earth absorbing the water quickly, making it solid. I then surrounded it with fire, making the water evaporate quickly.

 

I tried using my auras to locate Wind and Fire as they weren't in sight. I glanced up and both of them were in the sky with their fists out, ready to punch me into the roof top. I quickly jumped away and I touched my left shoulder and earth came to both arms. I quickly made a shield out of it to block their attacks and I used my instincts to defeat Wind. I manipulated the earth to made a cage and the earth absorbed the water and I used that to make chains out of the earth. The cage was now gone and the wind clone was bound in chains and I separated the chains, breaking the clone into small pieces. The chains disappeared and I felt my right arm burn as I smelt burning flesh.

 

I acted without thinking and I punched the fire clone and my hand burned. It shoved the clone away from me and I made a sword and shield made out of a mixture of ice and water. The fire clone aimed a roundhouse kick to my head and I spotted an opening. I blocked the kick whilst swiping at its side. The sword stayed in tact and I got a chunk out of the clone and the clone staggered. It aimed flurry of punches and kicks to me and I blocked them all and I covered my fists with ice and water and I punched the hell out of the clone until it ceased to exist.

"Oh my GOD! That was SO cool! Can you teach me to fight like that please Sparrow?" Jamie gushed as I panted.

 

"That was the deal remember? Training starts at 6 a.m. so don't be late. There will be consequences if you are" I warned the turquoisette with a stern look.

 

"Yes ma'am!" Jamie replied with a mock salute and she left the rooftop using the stairwell to my right.

 

Tomorrow, I will have to unlock her aura and see how she can use it. Even so, I need to find her a weapon to help Jamie utilise her aura to her advantage. But keeping it under wraps will be difficult as Schwein has eyes and ears everywhere. There is nowhere I can train her safely. I'm going to have to provide a cover to keep us safe. _How fun_ I thought to myself.

 

_*****The Next Day****_

 

I woke up at five a.m. and I went into the kitchen and I found some bread and a bread knife. I cut myself and Jamie a few slices of toast and I grabbed us two glasses of orange juice. I brought the tray that consisted of a small plate of butter with a butter knife, a medium glass of orange juice, an apple and two slices of toast. I opened her door and I nudged her awake with my foot. She woke up and put on her glasses on so she could see. The red frames complemented her eyes and her hair and if anything, I would date her under different circumstances.

 

"Today, I'm going to unlock your aura and see how you can utilise it to defeat my clones. I will not step in unless I have to and that is under the case that you are close to death or that you have so many injures, you physically cannot carry on. We can discuss safe words after you have eaten and dressed. You have half an hour to get ready" I announced and I left her room after patting her head.

 

I quickly ate my breakfast and I drank my juice. I washed the dishes and I left them to drain on the sideboard. I walked into my room and I spotted a brand new hair brush on my bedside table. I smiled and I took it out of the packaging. I split my hair in half and I wrangled the hair brush through the knots, wishing I could chop it off but I didn't. I eventually got through all of the knots in my hair and I put it into a braid. I put on the clothes Jamie gave me and I put them on. The shirt was green plaid and she gave me a pair of ripped skinny jeans along with brand new underwear. I put them on and they were a little bit loose but I was semi-confident I would fit into them soon. Jamie knocked on my door and she walked in after I said it would be okay for her to enter.

 

"You look nice Sparrow. Ready to teach me?" She asked me as she pushed up her glasses.

 

"Sure. First lesson of the day you will need to climb out of the window and onto the rooftop. I will be on the rooftop and an earth clone will catch you. Each time you drop, you will have to climb the side of the building to get up to the rooftop. I will know so don't think of trying it. Any questions?" I stated before I made an earth clone and it jumped out of the window with its arms held out.

 

"Yes, what is the purpose of this Sparrow?" She asked me with confusion laced across her face.

 

"The purpose, my… friend" I said while hesitating before continuing.

 

"The purpose of this is a back up plan so you can escape tight situations quickly and efficiently should your semblance can't take you up to the rooftops. From now on, the rooftops are your friend. You will learn the way of the rooftops like you know how to get to a shop on the street. That is the purpose of this lesson. If you pass the test, we will proceed onto the second lesson of the day" I informed her as I climbed out of the window in a flash.

 

She looked out of the window and gawked at me. She disappeared from sight and I waited patiently at the top of the roof for her. It was six o'clock from the clock tower that was in the centre of Vale. An hour later and many attempts later she clambered up the rooftop panting heavily. She gave me a thumbs up and I frowned.

 

"Come on, change of plan, we are going to work on your speed. My guess is that you don't really go out a lot, do you?" I asked her after helped her up.

 

"I'm trying to find a job but I get super nervous around people I don't know well. You are an exception though Sparrow. You helped me when I couldn't help myself. I guess we are healing each other" She huffed as she gained her breath back.

 

"I guess we are trying to heal each other Jamie. We can go to the Forest of Forever Falling for our basic training. All other forms of training are here. Understood?" I said to her.

 

She nodded her head and she ran down the stairwell again. For the next half and hour she climbed up the side of the building and at eight o' clock, she had nailed it. I smiled and we walked down the stairs and out onto the street. We walked down the street before we spotted a Dust shop. I opened the door for Jamie and she walked in and I walked in after her. We looked at the various dust that was on for sale until my ears picked up on the owner struggling. I left Jamie looking at the dust crystals and I found the owner. He was struggling to lift the box up and I lifted all of them up for him.

 

"Where do you want me to put these sir?" I asked him kindly.

 

Jamie walked over and lifted a box from my arms and the owner directed us on where we should put them. He thanked us after we put the items on the shelf for him and gave us a discount of all items in the store. We thanked him and we left the store with a smile on our faces. The smile on my face dropped when I saw James Ironwood glare at me. I paled and we continued walking around Vale.

 

"Hey that’s her. GET BACK HERE!" one of Ironwoods' guards yelled.

 

"Go back to the apartment. Use your training from today. I'll catch up with you. Go, rith ***** " I told her and she used an alleyway to scale the building.

 

I started to run away from the guards and fear crept into me. Had a mental map of Vale from my brief time here. I can't use the same route but I can make up a different one to get back to Jamie. I ran around all of Vale for most of the day and that was when they called in back up. I swore violently and I spotted a shop designed with Hunter's and Huntresses in mind. I went in and I pretended to look at the clothing available. I became interested in the clothes they had for people that used different types of dust. I memorised the shop name and the street name as well.

 

I eventually got away two hours later and I scaled the side of Jamie's apartment building to see her playing her violin and she was watering the plants that she had. A lightbulb went off in my head and I started formulating a plan in my head. Jamie shook me out of my thoughts and I quickly told her my plan. She agreed with it and for the next two months we worked on our basic training and our advanced training.

 

However, on one of the days we were in the Forest of Forever Falling, we came across a pack of beowolves. My instincts set in and I used fire and lightning to fight them. I made swords out of them and I started to kill them quickly. Jamie was manipulating the ice in her bow and the water in the air to made spikes where the beowolves were about to strike. Soon all of them were killed and the ice melted away after I blasted it with fire. We then heard someone clap at our work and I tensed. We slowly turned around as I shoved Jamie behind me, ready for a fight. The fire crystals smouldered and the lightning crackled silently but I put on a poker face.

 

"What do we have here? Should you be in an academy or in a low paid job?" he asked us.

 

"Come on let me have him" Jamie murmured silently in my ear.

 

"Níl Jamie mar tá sé ró-dainséarach. ****** " I said to her.

 

"Ach a múinteoir ******* " Jamie whined and the man looked confused.

 

 _Good_ I thought to myself.

 

"Níl ******** " I said to her sternly.

 

The man attacked without warning and I fought him using my skills. Jamie had gottenn our things and put them on her back. It was then that I decided that we had to use my semblance to get us out of there. I grabbed Jamie and she climbed onto my back and I ran out of the forest at the speed of light. I dodged creatures of Grimm and trees. I managed to get back into town and we went into our favourite dust shop. The owner gave us a concerned look and we limped to the store room. There, he gave us a cup of tea and Jamie took off the bags from her back. We looked at each other and silently decided to never talked about what had happened at the forest.

 

_***** Six months later *****_

 

Soon enough, the day had come. Beacon and all of the other academies were coming to Vale and we decided to apply for Beacon. I was uneasy as all of my teaching would be presented to Professor Ozpin. As usual, I woke up Jamie and I made us breakfast. As soon as we were finished, we grabbed our weapons and on the way to Signal, Jamie put my long emerald green hair into a French braid and secured it at the end. Everyone was on edge and I used my semblance to calm everyone down and everyone seemed grateful. I had gotten a letter from Qrow Branwen that stated that we should come to Signal and that we were to take our entrance exams there.

 

During the time between training Jamie and working at two jobs I had managed to get my drivers license and with my hard earned money, I had bought myself a motorbike. I had yet to get two helmets so I ensured that I drove carefully so that the both of us wouldn't die an early death.

 

"Jamie are you ready to go? It's a long drive to Signal" I hollered at her.

 

"Coming Sparrow. Checklist time!" she cheerfully said as she brought out pen and paper with the list on it.

"Scrolls?"

 

"Check!"

 

"Dust vials?"

 

"Check!"

 

"Spare clothes?"

 

"...Check!"

 

"And lastly Ceol ********** and Aires?"

 

"Check! Let's go already, I can't wait to show everyone what you've taught me!" She cheered and she clambered onto the back of my bike with our cases and our supplies that we needed.

 

I started her up and we rode to Signal in style. It took us a long time to get there due to the traffic jams but we got there in the nick of time.

 

As the day went on, we stuck together and we managed to pass the academic tests with flying colours. The last test was combat and I was up against a faunus tiger girl and she had a katana. I put my case over to the side and I left it open so I could summon it at any time I needed it.

 

Qrow stood in the centre of the ring and I heard Jamie cheer me on. He took a swig out of his hip flask and the microphone descended from the ceiling.

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Hunters and Huntresses this is the last test of today. In the West corner we have Sparrow. She may be shorter than most people but don't underestimate her. In the East corner, we have Yuri. She may be a Faunus which is awesome by the way, but she fights like a warrior." He introduced us and I slid into my fighting stance, bringing my fists close to my face.

 

"Let the match, BEGIN!"

 

 

_**Translations** _

__

_*** Rith = run** _

_**** Níl Jamie mar tá sé ró-dainséarach = No Jamie because its too dangerous** _

_***** Ach a múinteoir = But teacher (as Jamie is addressing Sparrow there is no 'h' after the 'm' in múinteoir)** _

_****** Níl = no** _

_******* Ceol = music** _

_**Please look at the prologue for the translation of Schwein thank you.** _

_**All translations are from my own knowledge of Irish. I have been learning it since I was 4 and I'm nearly 18. Updates will stop due to the fact that I have exams within the next 2-3 weeks and upcoming months that will decide on my future. Wish me luck.** _


	4. I'm so sorry

Right. I've got a bit of explaining to do.

 

I, Iluvmusic99 apologise for not updating since March. It is appalling and you amazing readers should know the reason why.

 

I live in Ireland (yes we like our spuds and Guinness and our alcohol too) and once you reach your final year in secondary/high school you must take a set of oral, practical and written exams called the Leaving Certificate. Here is the link on what I am doing within the next 3 weeks https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leaving_Certificate_(Ireland) 

 

This doesn't show how much pressure I am under at this moment in time. This does not show how much I want to cry and scream in agony as I cram my brain with facts statistics, formulae's and techniques as well as percentages and functions and stages of various things. This does not show how much I need to get into one of the top universities in Ireland National University of Ireland Galway. The state examinations commission as well as the minister for education decided to mess with the points system (all in the link) and my chances of getting into uni is very slim at the moment.

 

Hence why I was not able to write anything new. Whatsoever. I apologise from the bottom of my heart for not updating. I do not finish my exams until the 16th of June (mark it in your calendars) and I have 3 sets of paper 1 and paper 2 to do as well as having 4 other subjects to do. It's not easy. 

 

We had our mock exams in February and during my maths paper 2 I cried 3 times during the exam and then I cried 7 more times when I got home because I thought I failed my exam. To get into any university or college or Institute of Technology you NEED TO PASS MATHS!! I never cry or sob in general. 

 

My teacher the previous year was so bad that half of the stuff she taught us I forgot and the other half we never even did in class that was how bad it was.

 

 Anyway enough of my ranting, my exams start off with Hons English Pap 1 and Home Economics Scientific and Social that is also hons. I do not get home that day until 5:50 and then I'm up studying for the other half of English and Maths paper 1 the day after that and I repeat again. 

 

Exams

Eat

Study

Sleep 

Repeat

 

The next 2 weeks will be a living nightmare. Not only that but my doctor is b!tching about my health again so I will be making up for lost time. My apologies everyone I need to focus.

 

Slán go foill 

(bye for now)

 

 Red.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation = Schwein = Pig


End file.
